Certainties
by ms.dee
Summary: Sequel to Uncertainties, this story is set 17 years later in New York. New people, new place, new rules. It's not all about Alex and Marissa anymore
1. Rich&Spoiled

**Author's Note:**  
It is best if you decide to read this fanfiction, to start with **Uncertainties** so you won't be a little lost on what happened 17 years ago. Also as you read this story, you might find some similarities to the show Gossip Girl and I assure you that it is base somewhat off it but not completely the show. I'm only using the society it is set in but the characters are still from The OC. Also, this story is not just about Malex although they're the main focus, it will also steer towards the younger generation. :

This is my story therefor I own the right to it. However, and character you recognized belong to whomever came up with them. Those you don't, are so mine

* * *

  


**Certainties**

Summary:

Sequel to Uncertainties, this story is set 17 years later in New York. Guilt, mistakes, pain, lies, and misunderstanding caused Alex and Marissa to go their separate ways that one day, but will a new turn of events give them the chance to fix things? Drama never felt so good. New people, new place, new rules. It's not all about Alex and Marissa anymore but one thing is for certain, this is their fairy tale ending, told through the eyes of another.

**Prologue **

"C. You going to Pete's party tonight?" A young girl asked her high-class friend.

"When am I ever absent from something like that." The girl shot back, holding up her well-known smirk.

C. aka Carolyn Kelly Phillips is every guy's dream and every girl's envy. A senior at the most prestigious school in the Upper East Side, C. has establish herself since the day she step foot into the social circle. Trying to be friends with Carolyn Phillips was like trying to win a Noble Peace Prize and she never apologizes for who she is. i_Who is she really?_ /iWell, you'll find out soon enough.

"Who's that?" An unfamiliar face in her school suddenly distracted C. Just because she didn't talk to half of her class doesn't mean she doesn't know they're there. However, this tall slender girl with long blonde hair has caught Carolyn's full attention, but not in a good way.

"Don't know. Heard she's new." one of C's clan replied. She was curious and when C's curious, she take action. Strutting her way over to the new girl in her latest Jimmy Choo, C was determined to befriend this new person.

"Hello." Carolyn greeted sweetly. "You must be new." she then flash the girl an innocent smile.

"That obvious?" The girl who looked a little startled by C's overall appearance, questioned.

"No. Small school." C pointed out still holding that smile and then did something she normally wouldn't do she introduced herself. "Carolyn Phillips."

"Oh, uh Sandra. Sandra Cooper"

**Chap. 1- Rich&Spoiled**

Minutes after introducing herself to so call Sandra, C. found herself ushering the tall girl around, pointing out the must do and must don't. Normally, for Carolyn to personally befriend someone they must be a positive plus to her clan or they were a major threat and she needs them under her control, for she is the fairest of them all. _i_Right_/i_. However, C. found Sandra to be a huge threat to her for Sandra is this tall, blonde walking beauty and C. can't have someone competing with her. So what does she do? She keeps them close and in check.

"Girls," C. started as she pulled Sandra over to her crew, "This is Sandra Cooper, and she will be joining us from now on" she told them and the shock on every girls' face was not gone unnoticed. Some are bitter at how this new girl can just waltz right in and be a member of their group when it took most of them all their high school career to be able to speak to C. However, if C. liked her then it was how things were going to be so each girl introduced themselves and try to get to know Sandra better.

"Cooper?" One girl questioned, "Are you related to Marissa Cooper?" she pointed out and all the girls started to perk up at the name.

"Uh, she's my mother." Sandra replied slowly, unsure how to really mention this.

"Oh my god!" the girls started to freak, "I love your mom's new line!" one girl commented, "She has great styles..." and another girl complimented as each girl started to bombard Sandra with questions.

"Girls..." C. spoke up and the girls stopped talking instantly, "Try not to suffocate our new friend now." she said, giving the new girl one of her sweet smile. All the other girls backed up and whispered among themselves. "Sorry about them, they just love you mom." C. placed a hand on Sandra and felt her flinched, "I guess you'll fit in just right." C. smiled again and Sandra couldn't help but follow suit.

Sandra Cooper never thought that people here in the states would actually know whom her mother ways, although she was rather famous for her fashion expertise over in London where she was staying with her mother before transferring here. She was so lost and confused about everything when she first arrived for she has never been to the states let alone New York. The minute she walked into those gates that protected the property of her new school, she knew she was going to have a very difficult year ahead of her. Everything was so different and everyone was very..._snobby._ However, the minute Carolyn Phillips introduced herself to her with those bright blue eyes and sweet little smile, Sandra knew it was going to be well worth it. The girl was beautiful, she first thought to herself. Not only is she gorgeous, the girl knew it, giving her the ultimate power. The thought that someone like that, who pretty much controls her surrounding, came up to her and talked made her feel light headed. She wasn't going to hate this place as much as she thought.

"You busy tonight?" C. questioned the taller girl.

"Uh, no?" Sandra wasn't sure what to really say. She just moved there with no friends so technically have nothing better to do.

"Well. You are now." Carolyn told her as she scribble something on a piece of paper and gave it to Sandra, "Come by after school." and with one last smile which looked more like a smirk, and C. was gone, leaving the new girl starring at the address of her new found crush. _Did I mention Sandra was gay? No? Well, now you know._

School seems to have gone by way too slow for Sandra that day. She was more then eager to meet Carolyn and as soon as the old clock tower strike three she was rushing out of there. Making her way over to her driver, just like every other kid at that school, Sandra jumped in. Her phone rang it was her mother.

"Sandra?" She heard her mother on the other line.

"Hi mom. What's going on?" She said happily. Sandra and her mother are close so she's always excited to hear from her.

"I'm assuming that your first day went well..." Marissa said with a slight chuckle at her daughter's happy tone.

"Very much so." Sandra replied, "When are you coming?"

"I'm landing tomorrow night, so be sure to have the house rid of boys when I get back," her mother joke knowing that that will never happen, "and girls for that matter." Marissa added teasingly.

"Mom!" Sandra shouted back but couldn't help suppressing her smile. "Moving on, I'm going to a new friend's place so call the cell if you need me." Sandra let her know.

"New friend? Girl?" Marissa didn't want to tease her daughter but couldn't help it.

"Yes and yes. Just friends mom. Are you done, cause I need to go." Sandra didn't want her mom to push the subject.

"Fine. Ditch your mother for some new _girl._" Marissa pointed out.

"I love you mom. Bye..." Sandra tried ending the conversation.

"Love you too. Behave. Bye hunny." and the call were over. Sandra puffed out a sigh of relief and directed her driver to take her to the address written on the paper. About ten minutes later, her driver pulled over and let her out.

"I'll call you to pick me up later." she told him and he nodded and left. She looked up to the brown brick building guarded by massive black gates. She made her way inside and it was nothing like the outside. The outside of the building had a very antique look while the inside was more of a fancy vintage feel.

"Carolyn Phillips residence?" Sandra asked one of the clerks at the side tables.

"You must me Ms. Sandra Cooper. Ms. Phillips has inform us of your arrival and you can just take that elevator," he pointed to the one on the far right, "it'll take you straight up to her place." he finished with a delighted smile. _He totally hates his job, I can tell._

"Thank you." Sandra replied, returning his smile. Following his instructions, she stepped into the large size elevator that marked '_Private_'. Minutes later the doors opened, revealing a very elegant hallway. Stepping out, walking down the hallway she tried to find any sign of life.

"Hello?" Sandra uttered

"Hi!" A woman replied as she turned the corner causing her to jump a couple feet, "oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you dear." the woman apologized with a smile. _Wow, everyone is just gorgeous around here. _"You must be looking for Carolyn. Up the stairs, third room to your left." the woman told her, keeping that smile of hers. "I'm Alex Kelly by the way." she told the younger and walked away before letting the girl reply. Sandra made her way up the stairs as instructed and found Carolyn's room which wasn't that hard to miss considering it had a huge 'C' carved into the door. _Spoiled._ Sandra knocked softly and heard no reply. However, before she begins to knock again, the door swung open and there stood Carolyn in a see through robe with stylish undergarments. _Sandra was in heaven._

"Good, you're here. You can help me pick out a dress." the smaller girl commanded as she pulled Sandra into her massive room.

"For what?" Sandra tried not to form larger sentences.

"Pete's formal party tonight. You're going." It wasn't so much a question but more of a demand. "I already have Rachel pick out some dresses that would fit you."

"Rachel?" Sandra asked.

"My maid. Anyways, which one do you think?" Carolyn pulled up two dresses. One was a floor length, deep v neck royal silver looking dress while the other was a deep blue, strapless dress that was short in the front but long in the back.

"That one." Sandra pointed to the silver one.

"Great minds think alike." Carolyn told her as she took off her robe and slid into dress, "Zip me." she command and Sandra was more then happy to.

"It looks great on you." Sandra commented.

"Everything does, babe. You'll learn that soon enough." C. Replied. _Her modesty missing in action. _"Now for you..." she strut over to the other dresses and she went through them, "no, no. Ew, no. Nope, nah, god no." She muttered as she went through each dress. "Here we go." She pulled up a gold floor length twisted halter-top. "Try it on." She gave it to Sandra who looked around for a place to change.

"Bathroom?" Sandra asked shyly.

"We're both girls, S." Carolyn said, shortening the girl's name, "I won't peak. Promise." C. said as she went into her shoes closet. Sandra felt a bit uncomfortable, but realized that she probably won't be able to get out of changing in the room so she stripped out of her school uniform as fast as she can._i_ _Not fast enough./i_

"Nice." She heard Carolyn commenting and she noticed that she was only in her underwear and bra.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't peak." Sandra shot at her, blushing light crazy.

"I lied." with a shrug, C. walked over and helped Sandra put on her dress. "You look good." C. commented, looking Sandra up and down, making the taller girl shiver at the intense stares.

"Thanks?" Sandra muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Now, all you need is a rocking pair of Jimmy Choo..." Carolyn pulled out pair of matching gold heels. The girls took another hour or two to finish getting ready for the party, putting on make up and doing their hair. _Girls will be girls._ Sandra couldn't believe the person she was looking at was her. It wasn't like she doesn't doll up but never like this and how great looks. _Oh no, C. is rubbing off on her already!_

"We are some hot bitches." you can hear C. complimenting them as they stood, checking themselves out in the full-length mirror. Sandra just smiled; she was getting use to Carolyn being so un-modest. It was almost time to go and the two girls headed down stairs.

"Wow! You girls look amazing. Let me guess, Pete's?" Alex said as the two girls descended the stairs down to the hallway.

"Thanks Alex." Carolyn, walking over to give Alex a hug and a peck on the cheeks. "S. this is Alex Kelly..."

"We've met. I almost scared to death." Alex interrupted, "But I never got your name."

"Oh, I apologized," Sandra walked over to extend her arm, "I'm Sandra." Alex took her hand and shook it.

"Well, nice to meet you Sandra. Are-"

"Okay Alex, no time for 20 questions. We're so late." Carolyn took Sandra by the arms and yanks her to the elevator.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kelly!" Sandra was heard yelling.

"Alex." Alex replied, smiling at the girl. She turned to go back into her study but what she heard next stopped her in her tracks.

"Come on Sandra Cooper, you're going to be known tonight." She heard Carolyn saying before both girls stepped into the elevators.

"Cooper?" Alex repeated, wide eye.

_Alex Kelly wasn't expecting this. A mini Cooper. _


	2. Surprise

**Chap. 2- Surprise**

"Where are we C?" Sandra asked as the two got out of the Kelly's stretch town car and was greeted with the most magnificent entry way known to man. Or her.

"It's The Palace. Pete's father owns it and it where our formal party is at new one." Carolyn replied then grabbing my forearm and dragging Sandra inside to mingle. Sandra grew up in a rich family but when she said it didn't compare to these people was an understatement.

"Carolyn." A male voice rang from behind the two.

"Pete." C. turned and replied as she was greeted with a delightful hug and air kisses.

"Rumor has it you weren't attending. I got scared." Pete told her, holding on to her hands, which cause Sandra to give him a sour look. "Who's the new hottie?" He then whispered to Carolyn.

"Pete, this is Sandra Cooper, she's new in town." C introduced, walking the tall boy over to her new girl, linking his arms.

"Nice to meet you." Sandra said politely.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sandra is it?" Pete greeted, flirting. Sandra simply nodded, finding this chump to be rather annoying and gross. And the fact that Carolyn seems to be hanging to him annoyed her.

After several minutes of mingling and drinking high-class wine, Sandra found herself sitting in the corner of the room, eyeing Carolyn as she flirts with everyone else.

"Why the sad face?" A voice came out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Sandra said as she turned around to find a tall brunette with a drink in her hand asking.

"I was just asking you why you seem so sad." The girl moved to take a seat next to Sandra and grabbing another drink. When Sandra didn't answer her, she introduced herself, "Erica Knowingberge."

"Sandra Cooper." The girl smiled at the name and the fact that the girl finally talked.

"So you're the new girl C's hounding." Sandra's eyebrow furrowed at the girl's statement. "Ah, let me rephrase that. You're the new friend Carolyn made." Erica slurred perfectly even with the alcohol level.

"I guess." Sandra replied, not sure what to say. And then, Erica moved in closer to her and she felt her voice hitched.

"Just watch out for her. She isn't as innocent as she looks." Erica whispered into her ear. At this point C had saw the interaction between the two from afar and decided to walk over.

"Erica." C greeted her with a smile that covered up her annoyance.

"Cara baby!" Erica replied, clearly pretending to sound happy to see the girl.

"What are you doing?" Carolyn asked Sandra, placing a hand on her arms, rubbing it slightly. This action caused Sandra to tense up just a bit.

"She's talking to me C. Jealous?" Jealous? Sandra thought in her head. No.

"Oh, sweet E, " Sandra heard C. say as she moved closer to Erica, "Just because you couldn't have…" Was Sandra could hear as C leaned over Erica to whisper more things. Then right after Sandra saw Erica rush to get up and leaving in hurry leaving C standing there smirking.

"Now, come here S. There's more people you need to get accustomed to." Carolyn told her, pulling her up from her seat and walking her over to the large crowd, hand in hand. Sandra didn't really care what kind of a person Carolyn is right now. All she wanted was to never to let go of the soft hand that is holding on to hers but before the night was over Sandra witness something she wished she didn't. There she was, kissing Pete as he has his hands up her dress. Sandra couldn't help but stand there. She didn't know what to do and she didn't want to continue to stare. As she turned around to leave she ran into someone.

"Whoa there, are you okay?" A guy caught her and said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Sandra apologized.

"Its okay. If I witnessed those two like that I would run too." The guy told her smiling. If only he knew. Sandra thought to herself.

"Yeah…" Sandra moved away from his embrace and straightens out herself.

"I'm Klaus." He introduced himself, smiling sweetly.

"Sandra." She said simply, returning his a smile.

"Sorry about the sight by the way. Their relationship isn't open to the public so they get it when they can." Klaus mentioned chuckling.

"Oh…" Sandra was saddens that C had a boyfriend. "How do you know then?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm Pete's best friend and I'm like Cara's older brother." He chuckled again.

"That makes sense." Sandra said, "Well, I better be off…" She made a move to leave.

"Let me take you home?" Klaus questioned. "Please?"

"Thanks…" Sandra can feel the vibe coming from Klaus and she thought to herself that to fit in she might as well pretend. He gave her his coat and the two were off together, but neither knew who was watching them. Someone's not going to be happy.

On the other hand, Marissa Cooper has arrived early to surprise her daughter just to find that she wasn't around. It was getting really late and Marissa was getting more then worried at her daughter. Asking her daughter's driver she found out where she was last with him and decided to go find her herself. Marissa Cooper walked into the lobby and up to the counter boy.

"I want to know if Sandra Cooper was here?" She asked and the man there just stared at her blankly, "I'm Marissa Cooper, her mother." She told him, a little annoyed. He finally told her to take the private elevator up. The doors finally opened and Marissa walked out and was greeted with someone's presence.

"Carolyn, is tha-" Alex started but looked up and was shocked to be able to stare into those eyes that captivate her dreams so many nights. Those eyes, she will never forget. "Marissa…" Alex said softly.

"Alex…"

_Something they both didn't expect..._


	3. Truth In the Matter

**AN:** I want to thank everyone for the lovely comments on this fic. I normally reply personally to each reviews but I'm sort of busy with work so all i can do is update for you. But just know I'm very thankful for your comments. It keeps me going. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chap. 3- Truth in the Matter. **

_Those eyes, she will never forget. "Marissa…" Alex said softly._

"_Alex…"_

Nothing could have prepared the two women for this encounter. They both haven't seen each in over seventeen years and now they are at lost for words.

"Marissa." Alex said again, "You're here…" she continues in disbelief, "I never thought…"

"I didn't plan for this." Marissa cut her off. She noticed the sad look in Alex's eyes when she said that. _Those eyes, once so full of life. _

"Right…" Alex replied sadly, "So what can I help you with, Ms. Cooper?" She asked in a more formal tone. Alex has zones back into her high class self. The person her clients and peers see everyday. Marissa frowned at the sudden change in her former lover.

"I'm look for my daughter, Sandra. She's still not home yet and I was told she was left here this afternoon." Marissa replied also with a more formal tone. _Since when were we this distance? _They both thought.

"Oh. Sandra's your daughter?" Alex questioned confirming her suspicion earlier. "Yeah, she was here and she went to a party with my daughter Carolyn." Alex assured her. "Carolyn isn't back either but she called me and said she's on her way so I'm pretty sure they're together, so don't worry." Alex told her.

"Oh…" Marissa whispered, feeling a bit awkward now that there's nothing else to talk about.

"Marissa?" Alex cooed out softly and Marissa felt her heart beat just a bit faster. _She still has an affect on me. _She thought to herself.

"Want some coffee or tea while we wait?" Alex offered, "And maybe catch up…?" She continued unsure if it was the right thing to do.

"Tea please." Marissa replied with a smile and the both of them found themselves easing up to each other as they sat in the large living room and chat away. They talked about everything, from how they became so rich to what they've been doing for the pass seventeen years. The tension that was there before seems to have drift away slowly.

"So, who's the lucky guy…or girl?" Alex asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked nervously as she tried to hide the shining diamond ring on her finger.

"Sandra, so I figure you're married." Alex cleared up as she took another sip of her coffee completely missing the thing Marissa's hiding.

"Oh…uh Sandra was adopted when I first moved to London. I'm not married…" Marissa answered. _Yet. _

"Oh!" Alex said a bit too excited which caused Marissa to frown just a little bit more.

"You?" Marissa shot the question back.

"Oh no. Uh, Cara is Haylee's daughter…" Alex replied finding her voice dropping at the mention of her old friend. Alex also noticed the sad look on Marissa's face.

"Oh…does she know…" Marissa wanted to ask if Carolyn knew about her mother.

"She does and she doesn't." Alex told a confused looking Marissa, "We told her that Haylee is a lesbian and died giving birth. We didn't think anything else was necessary. It's the past, we should let it go." Alex said softly and looked away.

"I'm sorry Alex…" Marissa apologized wanting to run over to the girl, no woman, and comfort her but she knew she shouldn't.

On the other hand, C. was heading home, still frustrated that her new poses Sandra ran off with Klaus. It was not like she liked Klaus cause he's like a big brother to her but seeing Sandra deciding to run off like that ticked her off. That and she was talking very closely to Erica earlier. That girl was driving her insane. _Why is this new girl taking such a toll on her? _C. thought to herself. She doesn't like to be second to anyone and she's going to make that known to the new girl. Walking into her private elevator, she headed to her humble home.

"Rachel!" C. yells as soon she got out of the doors.

"Yes Miss Kelly?" the maid asked walking up to her.

"Can you start the bath for me? Thanks." She smiled and gave her stuff to Rachel.

"Do you have to be that loud when you get home Cara? We might have guest." Alex walked out of the living room towards C.

"Oh please. No one comes at this…" Cara started but stopped as she spotted another person in the room, "time."

"Carolyn Kelly, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Marissa Cooper." Alex introduced,

"Marissa this is Carolyn. Sorry for her rudeness. She's very spoiled as you can tell." Alex joked.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Cooper. You're Sandra's mother!" C. pointed out.

"Pleasures all mind sweetie." Marissa replied thinking about how much this girl before her look so much like her mother. _Both her mothers. _"And yes Sandra is my daughter. I was wondering if she is with you?" Marissa asked, not seeing Sandra anywhere.

"Yeah, where's Sandra Cara?" Alex asked a bit worried.

"Oh, she left the party before me with Klaus." C. replied getting a bit more upset that Sandra wasn't even home yet.

"Oh Marissa, no need to worry. Klaus is a nice boy. One of the few around here." Alex wanted to assure her. Marissa nodded and smiled.

On the other hand, Sandra was being dropped off at her place at the Grand estates.

"Wait, you live here?" Klaus questioned her suddenly as they got out of the car.

"Uh, for now my mother said. I haven't even seen the inside yet but my things are moved in." Sandra replied. "Why?"

"Cause, I live here…" Klaus told her and they both looked at each other for a moment.

"OMG!" Both yelled out and burst out laughing at the unison as they realized why.

"My mom…"

"And my dad!" Klaus finished, still chuckling. "So glad we didn't kiss yet…" he said.

"Don't have to worry about that ever happening," Sandra told him, "Guys aren't really my type if you get my drift." Sandra explained causally as she couldn't believe she out herself so easily.

"Really?" Klaus said a bit surprised, "Too bad…" he continued.

"Yeah…" Sandra follow suit.

"Now what?" He asked looking at her.

"Sleep?" Sandra replied.

"Together…" He asked earning a smack from Sandra and then running into the house, both laughing still.

"Miss Cooper, the Ms. has arrived early and is out looking for you." Sandra heard the butler telling her.

"Oops," Sandra pulled out her phone and dial Marissa.

On the other side Marissa picked up the phone as she heard her daughter's ring tone.

"It's her." Marissa told the other two and C. found herself listening in. "Hello? Sandra! Where on earth are you?" Marissa asked loudly, "Oh okay. I'll see you soon. I'm at the Kelly's house. Okay, bye." Marissa hung up. "She's home now and she wanted me to tell you Carolyn, thank you for taking her out tonight and she will return your dress."

"Anytime" C. lied and faked a smile as Alex and Marissa are now saying their goodbyes.

"It was really nice seeing you again." Alex told her.

"You too," Marissa replied, smiling which C. noticed that Alex had a matching smile.

"Maybe we can do lunch sometimes?" Alex asked. She wasn't asking her out. She just want to _know_ her again.

"Maybe…" Marissa replied as she waved her goodbyes to the two Kellys.

"Really?" Alex was greeted with Cara's question.

"What?" Alex reply still couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Cara didn't say anything else as she walked up to her room. She was done for the day.

In the elevator, Marissa was also finding it hard not to smile as Alex's face replays over and over again in her head. _She's even more beautiful now_. But the smile was replaced with a heavy sigh when Marissa remembers the reason she really moved back into the states. Looking at her engagement ring, she sighs again.

_Life can be like a twisting road._


	4. Meet&Greet

**Chap. 4- Meet&Greet**

The next day, Alex Kelly woke up happier then she usually is and that alarmed everyone around her.

"Alex, are you alright?" She heard Cara ask her with a most confused expression she could muster.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be love?" Alex replied with a wide smile.

"You're too happy." Cara pointed out, amused, "Does this have to do anything with Ms. Cooper last night. She's rather attractive." Cara mused. At this, Alex blushed slightly at the statement and tried to avoid her daughter's gaze.

"No. It's just a good day." Alex tried to lie but everyone knows, she's not very good at that. Alex has this thing where she wears her emotions on her face. It is sort of funny to think of but its true. Alex was never able to hide her emotions and when the emotions regard a certain brunette, it becomes more visible.

"Ms. Kelly, you have a phone call. Line 2." Rachel said as came into the dinning room.

"Thanks Rachel." Alex said getting up.

"Didn't anyone tell you its rude to talk on the phone during breakfast with your daughter?" Cara claimed.

"Oh eat up and I'll take you to school," Alex told a shock looking Cara, "Alex Kelly," Alex then said formally as she picked up the phone.

"Alex!" A man on the other line said loudly, "Its Theodore Grand." He told her.

"Oh my god Theo!" Alex spoke excitedly, "I didn't know you're back."

"Yeah, I just got back yesterday but I'm calling to see if you want to grab lunch?" The man asked.

"Lunch sounds great, I can clue you in on what's going on in the office while you tell me all about your little trip." Alex offered.

"Yes, yes. Is the Palace good for you?" He asked.

"Perfect. I have a meeting with some agents at 10 but I should be done by 12." Alex told him.

"Alright Kelly. I'll see you then. Good day." He and Alex finished talking and hung up.

"Was that Uncle Grand?" Cara asked. Theodore was like family to Alex's family. It was thanks to him that Alex was where she is today. Not only that, they are now business partners. If you didn't know, you would think they're siblings, hence Cara calling him uncle.

"Yeah, he just got back form his trip. I'm going to have lunch with him today, would you like to join?" Alex offered.

"Sure." Cara said shortly.

"Okay then. Hurry up and finish or you're going to be late." Alex exclaimed.

"Carolyn Kelly is never late," Cara pointed out, "everyone is just early." She finished and Alex just shook her head.

"Ok your highness, but I got to go too so step it up." Alex said as she went to go grab her coat and bags. Cara was right behind her dress in her school uniform with a high-class twist. "What ever happened to jeans and a t-shirt?" Alex pointed out jokingly.

"Are you serious Alex? Really?" Cara gave her disgusted face causing Alex to laugh out loud.

"Come on kiddo. We're late." Alex pulled her daughter in the elevator and they were off for the day.

At school, the Kelly's car pulled up front and came out Carolyn Kelly Phillips.

"Remember, I'm send a car to pick you up at 11:45 so be here." Alex told her.

"Will be. Love you." Cara mentioned. C, never says love to anyone other then Alex and even that was rare at times.

"Love you too. Have a good day Carolyn." Alex finished as the door closed and she was off.

"C!" Carolyn heard a group of girls shout in her direction, one standing out from the rest.

"Morning ladies." Cara greeted them with a smile as they follow her towards the school.

"Sandra, what ever happened to you last night?" Carolyn asked a rather distance looking blonde.

"Uh, I wasn't feeling well so I left…" Sandra spoke up truthfully.

"How'd you get home?" C asked knowing full well how it happened.

"Uh, Klaus took me home." Sandra said shyly as she noticed the tone Carolyn was pulling.

"OMG! The KLAUS GRAND?" Sandra heard one of the girls yell as the rest swoons. Sandra was a little taken aback at all the girls' reactions.

"Calm down girls…" C told the girls lightly looking Sandra. "Sandra I need to talk to you privately." Sandra was a bit shocked at this but nodded nevertheless. All the other girls were a bit bitter at how much attention the new girl was getting. Finally able to get away from the mop of girls, Carolyn finally spoke up.

"Do you like Klaus?" C wasted no time. Sandra didn't know how to take this. C asked with a knowing smile yet Sandra saw something unpleasant in the rich girl's eyes.

"What? No." Sandra said firmly, and truthfully.

"You can tell me S." C shortens the girl's name, "Klaus is like my brother, and I can work something out…" Cara offered at which Sandra frowned.

"Trust me, I don't" Sandra said more sincerely, "plus he's going to be like a brother to me as well," She continues.

"I'm lost." Cara confessed.

"You see my mother is engaged to Klaus' father. We found that out last night when he took me home. His own home." Sandra explains, finding the pervious night entertaining.

"Your mother as in Marissa Cooper." Carolyn's face changed completely, "As in the Marissa Cooper looking for you last night at my place?" C asked feeling uneasy.

"Yeah…" Sandra answered a little confused at C's sudden change of expression.

"Oh this can't be good." Carolyn said out loud as she took out her cell phone to dial Alex.

"What do you mean?" Sandra asked but C has already walked away trying to reach her mother.

"Come on Alex! Pick up!" C yelled into the phone. She needed to warn her mother about what she just learned before the news is thrown at Alex's face today at lunch.

"Are you okay?" Sandra asked a bit worried. Sandra happened to place a hand on C's arm and C jerk her arm away at the sudden touch. A spark of electricity ran up her arm at the touch and she was shocked, literally. "Sorry…" Sandra said softly as she too felt it.

"Uh, um I need to find Klaus." C mumbles and sped away leaving a very confused Sandra standing there, smiling at the interaction.

All morning Alex was in an important meeting so Cara was unable to reach her. It was almost time for their lunch meeting and Cara was still unable to contact her mother. It was now 11:45 and she can see the town car pulling up to the school and she knew it was for her. Walking frantically over to the car she told the driver to step on it, trying to beat Alex to the meeting. As soon C got there she realized she wasn't the only youngster coming. She spotted Klaus and Sandra talking animatedly in the room.

"Carolyn!" She heard Theodore shout, "It's good to see you kiddo." He walked over to give her a warm hug. "Alex just called and said she's going to be a little late." He mentioned.

"It's good to see you too." Cara greeted him with a smile as she walked over to the other two. "Why are you here?" C demanded from Sandra.

"Uh, Mr. Grand invited my mother and I-" but Sandra was cut off.

"Your mom is here?" C asked trying to keep her cool.

"Yeah…" Sandra replied a bit confused at how C was acting.

"Sir, Ms. Kelly has arrived…" C heard one of the Palace manager speak and she instant walk towards the door.

"Alex!" Cara yelled as she spotted her mother.

"Oh how sweet of you to come get me but I know where to go." Alex joked.

"Uh, I'm not feeling well, can you take me home?" Carolyn lied.

"Carolyn Kelly Phillips, you know better then to lie to me." Alex snapped, but not in a harsh way.

"No, it's just…" Cara started to say but hadn't realized that they were talking and walking at the same time and before she knows it they were inside.

"Alex Kelly!" Cara heard her uncle once more, "You're finally here. Come there's someone I want you to meet." He pulled Alex over to their table and as if the room stopped moving for a moment, Alex Kelly wasn't ready for this.

"Alex, meet Marissa Cooper," He introduced moving aside to reveal a sad looking Marissa Cooper, "my fiancé." He added and Alex felt her heart drop completely. No one else in the room seem to notice as the two women stare intently at each other for what seems like forever. No one but Carolyn.

_Surprises are not always a wondrous thing._


	5. Past&Present

**Chap. 5- Past & Present**

"_Alex, meet Marissa Cooper," He introduced moving aside to reveal a sad looking Marissa Cooper, "my fiancé." _

"Alex?" Alex heard her name being called when she hadn't said anything after the initial shocking introduction.

"Hrm?" Alex cleared her throat and looked at her good friend, forcing smile. "Marissa, good to see you." Alex turned back to the women of her dreams, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"You two know each other?" Theodore asked the girls happily, looking between as he completely misses the intense stares they're giving each other.

"You can say that." Alex replied pulling her eyes away from Marissa for the first time. She knew she was going to stab someone really soon.

"That's even better! Honey, maybe you can ask Alex to be your other-" Alex heard him saying before Marissa interrupted him.

"We'll see." She spoke softly yet firmly with a small smile on her face, Alex noticed. It wasn't one of those smiles she was familiar with. Alex remembered the smiles she would get from Marissa oh how they reach her eyes and just brightens up everyone's day. The memory caused Alex to frown to herself. She heard Theodore spoke again and was caught off guard when she noticed Marissa looking at her with such sadness in her eyes. I remember that look too, Alex thought to herself.

"Come over kids. Marissa I want you to meet Klaus, my son." Theodore pointed out as the three youngster walked over to them, "That is…" He started to say.

"Carolyn. Alex's daughter." Marissa finished for him, "We've met as well." Marissa explained with a pleasant smile.

"Well, that's just wonderful. Everyone knows everyone!" Theodore said too excitedly. Alex took notice of how much happier he seems to be and it broke her heart even more.

For the next hour or so, everyone was involved in conversations asking each other about their life. Marissa was trying very hard to avoid the wedding topic and Alex was thankful that no one is bringing up… yet.

"So Carolyn…" Alex heard Theodore piped up as the conversation on school was over. "I was wondering if you would accompany Marissa here when she goes dress shopping. I trust you and your fashion taste." Theodore asked her.

"Uh well…" C looked over to her distance looking mother and sigh before giving Theodore a smile, "Well I would love to but I'm sorry I think I'll be quite busy with college applications and such. Plus Ms. Cooper here is a top designer, I'm sure she can handle it." She replied politely with a smile, hoping he wouldn't push the subject. At this Alex noticed the slight change in Marissa's expression.

"Cara, I'm sure you can spare some time for Marissa. You and Sandra here can get to know each other as well…" Alex let out, trying to keep her voice normal. Carolyn looked at her mother as if Alex said the wrong thing. She couldn't believe Alex was pushing it but the smile Alex was giving her caused her to obliged.

"I guess I can." C agreed not wanting to cause more problems for Alex. She saw Alex smiled sadly at Marissa and Marissa returning an apologetic smile. It seems as if Carolyn was the only one who notices the awkward interactions between her mother and her friend.

The rest of lunch was a blur for Marissa and Alex for the two was too busy trying to keep their feelings and reactions to the situation hidden. Alex didn't want to believe it at all that her Marissa, the one she dreams of every night and think of everyday was going to be marrying one of her good friends after so long. What could've of she expect? It's been 17 years since they last spoke and that wasn't the best of times. She couldn't blame Marissa for moving on, but a part of her blamed herself for letting Marissa move on.

In the car back, Alex was quiet and so was C. Carolyn wasn't sure if she should ask her mother how she felt but something was nagging her, telling her she should.

"So there's history between you and Ms. Cooper?" It wasn't a question but rather a statement. Alex's head shot up at the statement and eye C carefully, wondering if she should tell her. She simply nodded. "I thought so." Carolyn uttered now looking at Alex. "What happened?" Carolyn asked with such sympathy in her voice it shocked Alex. Alex always known that Carolyn was a good person but considering her circumstances, Carolyn learned to put up a tough exterior and to actually witness it from time to time was still surprising.

"It's complicated." Alex whispered.

"Well of course. If it wasn't then you wouldn't be moping here with me." Carolyn shot back with a small smile. Alex rolled her eyes at her smart mouth of a daughter.

"I'm not moping…" Alex replied, "I'm just…adjusting." She said for lack of better word.

"You're still avoiding my question." Carolyn pushed the subject matter.

"Oh look, we're here." Alex shouted as the car stopped in front of the school. "Have a great day love." Alex gave her daughter a small peck on the forehead as C glared at her ridiculous mother.

"You're not off the hook. Not even close!" C shot back, exasperated as she got out of the town car and marched up the stone steps of Adler Academy. Alex let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. She knew she would have to tell her story to Carolyn soon, but at the time she wasn't quite ready yet. As the she was headed back to the office her phone rang and the ID read Theodore. Sighing quickly, she picked up and faked an enthusiastic voice.

"Theo, what can I do for you?" Alex said quickly but the voice that replied to her wasn't one she was expecting.

"Alex…its Marissa." The voice said softly as if she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. "I didn't have your number so I used Theodore's phone…" Marissa explained, rambling on about nothing.

"What can I help you with Marissa?" Alex asked in her very professional tone.

"I was hoping we could…talk?" Marissa's voice seems to lower a bit. Alex squeezed her eyes shut not knowing what to really say to that.

"Sure." Alex said shortly, mentally slapping herself for doing so.

"Great!" Marissa said more happily, "Uh, when are you free?"

"We can talk right now if you like," Alex replied, sucking in her breath. What are you doing?

"Uh, okay…" Marissa answered hesitantly, "Your place?" She suggested and Alex agreed almost instantly. "Okay, see you in a few." Marissa let out as the two ex-lover say their good byes for now. Alex's head was turn on over drive as thoughts of Marissa was running through her head. She sighs deeply when she remembered the actual reality of Marissa and her friend Theodore.

"Mark, turn around, I'm going home today." Alex told her driver as she sat back and prepare herself for one heartfelt trip down memory lane.

_Trip down memory lane is not always a bad thing._


	6. This&That

**Chap. 6- This&That**

The drive home for Alex was more nerve racking then ever and not because she knew she was going to see Marissa. The initial shocking encounters, in Alex's mind, have already occurred. No, this was much more then that. This was the chance for the two ex-lovers to lay it all out on the table. Every missing pieces, every faint existence of what once was, every hidden desire, Alex knew, was going to be let loose. And yet she also knows, she couldn't afford to let any of that happen. _It was too late now. _

Finally arriving at the Kelly Estate, Alex was tempted to tell Mark to go back to the office but she knew Marissa would never speak to her again if she did that. Pulling herself together, Alex made her way up the steps, afraid to enter her own palace.

"Richard, if Ms. Cooper gets here…" Alex told her front desk but was rudely interrupted.

"I already sent her up ma'am" he told Alex shortly. _This guy needs to be fired, _Alex thought in her head.

"Thanks." Alex shot back, making her way over to the elevators. Marissa was already here and that made Alex even more reckless. She didn't know what to say when she would see her. Many greeting options ran through Alex's head as she rode the elevator up but as the doors slid open, all thoughts went flying away.

"Ms. Kelly, Ms. Cooper is waiting for you in the living room." Alex heard Rachel exclaimed.

"Thank you Rachel," Alex said, making her way out of the metal box, "Uh, you can take the day off." Alex mentioned smiling at her personal maid. Alex didn't want anyone there to witness what was about to happen between her and Marissa.

"Thank you ma'am." The girl bowed and was off.

Collecting herself, Alex pulled on her 'work' face as she slowly enters the living room. The first sight of Marissa took her breath away, as always but she was trying to keep strong and not fall apart in front of the engage woman she once loved. _Still love. _

"Alex…" She heard Marissa say so softly it could pass for a whisper. The taller girl's eyes were downcast, unable to look at Alex.

"Marissa, what was is you want to talk about?" Alex's voice was neither soft nor gentle. She was unable to keep down her disappointment. Her guilt. Her sadness.

"About what happened…today?" Marissa let out not really sure what to make of Alex's tone.

"Congratulation…by the way." Alex regretted saying those words but she didn't know what else to say. Alex noticed the slight frown on Marissa's face when she said that.

"Thank you…" Marissa utters quietly, not sure if that's was what Alex wanted to hear. The two girls stood there, tense silence surrounds the room tickly as none of the two spoke a word.

"Alex," Marissa finally broke the deafening silence.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Alex interrupted, "Why couldn't you tell me yesterday when you were here." Alex questioned, finding her voice rising a tad bit.

"I didn't want it to dampen the atmosphere Alex. It was good to see you again…" Marissa replied.

"It is good to see you again," Alex managed a smile, pushing the real situation aside. This caused Marissa give a slight smile as well but both women knew this was far from over but they want to at least start on good terms. "Marissa…" Alex started but walked further into the living room and took a seat with her head in her hands. She wasn't sure what it was she wanted to say. There were so many things she wanted to ask Marissa but she didn't know how or if she should.

"Alex…I left to give us the chance to clear our heads. After all that had happened, I knew things would be hard for you and I guess…" Marissa started to say, knowing exactly what it was Alex wanted to know.

"You guess it was best for me…to leave me when I needed you the most?" Alex shot back; her eyes were now glimmering from the moisture collecting in her now dull blue eyes. Eyes that once shown Marissa so much love and wonders were now staring at her in pain and hurt.

"Alex…" Marissa tried to butt in but what was she to say? Alex was right.

"No." Alex snapped, "Fine, after what happened I admit, we, mainly me needed some time to clear my head…" Alex admitted with such honesty in her voice, "but 17 years Marissa?" Alex spoke the last words softly.

"I thought it would give you and I both enough time to move on, but I never thought we would end up meeting like this…" Marissa replied leaning against the entry way towards the living room.

"Did you ever even plan to come back?" Alex was now afraid of Marissa's answers but couldn't help but ask.

"I did. I was." Marissa said plainly causing Alex's head to shoot up. "A year after to be exact. I went back to Newport and I visited her…" Marissa let out softly as both knew whom Marissa was talking about. "I wasn't ready Alex. I wasn't ready to face you again." Marissa said truthfully. "So I left. I tried to move on, knowing you would too."

"You're wrong." Alex said sharply as she was now standing up from her pervious seat on the couch. "You're wrong." She said again, softly this time as she made her way over to where Marissa was standing. Marissa straighten up at the closeness. "I didn't move on." Alex said firmly staring into Marissa's eyes as she reached up to caress her face. Marissa closed her eyes at the touch but not backing away. "I couldn't…" Alex whispered again and Marissa opened her eyes at the sound of her voice. The two stood there staring at each other for what seems like ages. Something seems to be pulling the two girls together but Alex's inner voice got the better of her and backed away. "And now…now I don't have a choice but to move on." Alex said sadly as she looked down at Marissa's hand that held the large engagement ring. How she missed that the first time around was beyond her but it was clear to her now.

"Alex please…" Marissa began but wasn't sure what she was pleading for.

"It's clear Marissa. You're engage to my friend and he's a great guy. I know he'll make you happy. I'm…I'm glad for you." Alex tried to tell the taller girl but was unable to hold back her disappointment. She wasn't even able to say she was_ happy_ for her former lover.

"Believe me Alex when I say I didn't want things to turn out this way," Marissa said sincerely.

"Believe me, I didn't either…" Alex didn't want to end things like this but she didn't have a choice now.

"Just know…" Marissa came up to Alex and hugged her before whispering into her ears, "I will always love you" pulling back, Marissa placed a lingering kiss on Alex's cheeks before turning away to leave.

"Marissa wait!" Alex chased after the tall girl after snapping out of her sudden shock of what Marissa just said, "With everything we've been through, I don't want to wait another 17 years to talk to you again. Us being together might not happen again but I don't see why we can't be friends. I know it will be hard considering everything that happened but I'm willing to try. I don't wan to lose you as a friend too." Alex told Marissa quickly; afraid her nerves will run out on her.

"I'd love that." Marissa replied with a genuine smile.

"Great." Alex smiled back although it was still one of sadness, "I'll see you around?"

"I would hope so." Marissa replied, "Good bye Alex." She then turned and disappeared into the elevator, missing the single tear that rolled down Alex's face. Alex was sad, that she'll admit but she was glad the two was able to be adults about the situation and solve the problem accordingly. She wasn't thrilled with the result but its better then never speaking to Marissa again. She'll settle for friendship.

Back at the Academy, Carolyn was worried for her mother but there was nothing she was able to do for her right now. She knew there was something there between Alex and Ms. Cooper but her mom wasn't willing to talk to her about it. Something's there, she knew it.

"C?" Sandra asked concerned at the distance look on Cara's face.

"What?" C snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay? Since this morning you're acting a little…" Sandra pointed out.

"I'm fine." C said shortly not wanting to share anything with the new girl, especially the daughter of the person that is causing her mother sadness. "Why didn't you tell me your mom was getting married?" C asked not sure why she's asking not like she could of done anything before anyways.

"You never asked?" Sandra was a bit confused. "What's wrong C?" Sandra asked more concern now.

"Nothing. I'm fine so stop asking!" C snapped. She didn't know why Sandra irritated her and she doesn't mean to be crude but she couldn't help it.

"Okay…sorry." Sandra was taking aback as she never witness this side of C. Sandra's phone rang before she could think any further. "Hello. Oh hi mom." She spoke and this grabbed C's attention,

"Yeah, sure. Okay see you in a few." She finished answering and closed her phone. Looking at C, Sandra really wanted to talk to the girl cause something seems to be in between them and she doesn't know what it is. Since the party, Sandra has given up the idea of being with C since she had a secret boyfriend but that doesn't mean she didn't want to be good friends with the social queen. But how…

"C? Do you want to go shopping with me and my mom?" Sandra asked politely towards C who was eyeing her somewhat like she was contemplating whether or not she should go.

"It can be therapeutic" Was all C said as she grabbed her things to leave the school's ground. Sandra quickly followed her, smiling widely.

_Sometimes I forget to love you like I should_

_But I'd never leave you - no, I never would_

_I never would_


	7. Mother&Daughter

**Chap. 7- Mother & Daughter **

"Mark, no need to bring the car over today, I'm going with the Coopers." Sandra heard C tell her daily driver over the phone when they were in her town car. "So where are we going?" C asked the blonde girl.

"Uh, we're meeting my mother at her new store first." Sandra told the smaller girl, feeling a bit nervous about the event. The time they 'hung out' it was C's idea and she controlled everything but this time it was Sandra's turn and she had no idea what to do. How can you show someone who is the queen at it how to do it?

"Right." Was all C had to say before flipping out her Voyager and typing away. Sandra sat there quietly just observing her new friend, amused at how her face changes as she types different things. "What's so funny?" Sandra was caught off guard as C questioned her without taking her eyes off her phone.

"Nothing." Sandra lied and looked out the window missing the smirk that C gave her. After another couple minutes of silence, they finally arrived. Sandra got out first, followed by Carolyn. The two girls made their way into Marissa's new store, M. Cooper that was decorated really well. Very vintage, C noticed.

"Mum, I hope it's okay if I invited Carolyn with us." Sandra asked as she reached Marissa inside. C noticed a little accent that came out when Sandra spoke. _How cute_, she thought to herself.

"Of course." C heard Marissa let out softly. "Hello Carolyn, it's nice of you to join us." Marissa greeted her nicely and it made C felt a little weird.

"It's not everyday you get to go shopping with a famous designer." Cara replied with a sweet smile.

"Well, I'm just Marissa today." She told the younger girl, "Shall we?" Marissa suggested as the three of them headed out for a day of shopping. They stop at every store on the block and each got something at each one. The last stop was a bridal's store.

"I have an appointment right now but you girls don't have to stay with me." Marissa announced as they stood in front of the shop.

"I don't mind mom," Sandra spoke as she looked over to C.

"I have no where else to be." C confirmed causing Sandra to smiled widely, which didn't go unnoticed by Marissa. The three of them enter the store and was immediately welcomed.

"Ms. Cooper, welcome." The middle aged woman greeted Marissa excitedly.

"This is my daughter Sandra and this is Carolyn Kelly," Marissa told the lady.

"Phillips." C corrected and she saw a change in Marissa's expression.

"Welcome!" the lady cut in as she pulled Marissa away. "Ms. Cooper, we have picked out a number of selections for you." The lady announced, "We also have some bridesmaid dresses picked out for your daughter." She finished.

"Great, how about we start with my daughter then." Marissa stated as the lady nodded.

"I'll be back." Sandra told C and was off with the store lady.

It was now Carolyn and Marissa left sitting at changing area waiting for Sandra. C thought she would try and get some of her questions answered.

"So, how did you know Alex?" The question was random, which caught Marissa off guard.

"Uh…" Marissa struggles to get anything out.

"I pretty much figured you guys have history." Cara said casually as she flipped through a

magazine she found near by. "I want to know." She demanded.

"Alex and I are friends, Carolyn." Marissa lied, unable to deal with the younger girl's tone of voice.

"I might be younger then you, but that doesn't make me stupid Ms. Cooper." Carolyn shot back, "You're the reason Alex was cheerful this morning and you're the same reason she's sad this afternoon. Now tell me, who has the power to cause the Alex Kelly to change her emotions so rapidly." C pointed out as she finally placed the reading material down and looked at a nervous looking Marissa. The moment C looked at Marissa, the look Carolyn gave her reminded Marissa of Haylee's and it saddens her to think so.

"Carolyn, it's complicated." Marissa didn't know what else to say. "It wasn't just between Alex and me." Marissa told her sadly.

"So there was something between you two." C clarified, "Do you love Uncle Theo?" Cara asked bluntly causing Marissa to stare at her. "It's a simple question Ms. Cooper." C pressed.

"Carolyn…" Marissa started softly trying to form her thoughts.

"Ms. Cooper, it doesn't take an idiot to see what I saw today between you and Alex and I can tell something is still there. Uncle Theodore is a great man, but can you bare the fact that he's one of Alex's good friend?" Carolyn was on a roll and she didn't want to stop. "How long do you think it'll take for Uncle Theo to figure things out, he's a smart man." Carolyn went on, "You…"

"Stop it!" Someone else shouted and the two turned to see Sandra standing in a stunning royal purple knee length dress, looking furious. "Go." She said softly, directing her comment towards Carolyn.

"I have somewhere else to be." C announced and left.

"Was what she said real?" Sandra turned to her mom.

"Sandra, I…" Marissa didn't know what else to say now. Things were once again going out of hands, "Yes."

"If you love Alex then why are you marrying Theodore?" Sandra questioned, confused. She wasn't upset about what she heard. She's just confused to why she didn't know this part of her mother's life.

"Sandra," Marissa pulled her daughter over to the seats, "What Alex and I had before was wonderful but things happened and we both know that it will always be something of the past. I'm marrying Theodore in a month and that's what I want. I love Alex but its time for all of us to move on." Marissa told her daughter but she didn't realized what Sandra picked up. Marissa said _love_. Present tense.

"Okay…" Sandra didn't want to push it.

"You look beautiful, sad Carolyn didn't get to stay and look at you…" Marissa said, trying to bring up the mood.

"She was out of line." Sandra snapped still upset at what her friend said to her mom.

"She was trying to protect Alex." Marissa defended her; "I can see that you like her." Marissa pointed out, causing Sandra to blush crimson. Marissa chuckle at her little girl's reaction and gave her a warm hug.

"She has a boyfriend…" Sandra announced, "Plus she most likely doesn't swing my way. Just look at her."

"Don't be too sure of it yet honey. You two have great chemistry." Marissa told her daughter causing her to blush a different shade of red this time. The two continued to try on dresses, distracting themselves on the day's event. Who knew so much could happen in single day.

Back at the Kelly's estate Carolyn stomped angrily out of the elevator into her humble home.

"Where have you been?" Alex questioned her daughter. "And why are you so upset?" Alex asked as she finally saw Cara walked in.

"Shopping with the Coopers." This surprised Alex, "And Sandra Cooper asked me to leave the store! Can you believe that? New girl kicked ME out." Carolyn claimed loudly.

"What'd you do to her?" Alex was shocked to hear this.

"Nothing!" Cara shouted, "I was talking to her mom." This perks Alex's interested.

"What did you say?" Alex wanted to know.

"Nothing important" Cara didn't want to tell Alex and tried to walk away with a sigh.

"Carolyn Kelly Phillips!" Alex shouted and when Alex used her full name, its bad. "You will tell me what you said to Marissa. It must be bad if her daughter got mad at you for it." Alex pushed the subject, a little curious and worried about what her daughter had said.

"I just asked her about you two." Cara said shortly.

"You what?" Alex was clearly getting upset. "You have no right to ask that Cara, it's not your business!" Alex yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry for caring!" Cara snapped and ran to her room leaving a very frustrated Alex, wondering on what she should do. Should she call Marissa and apologized?

Ring. Ring.

"Hello, Grand's Resident." Someone on the other line answered.

"Can I speak to Marissa Cooper please." Alex spoke into the phone.

"Hold on one moment please." The person said and Alex obliged.

"Hello?" It was Marissa.

"Marissa. It's Alex." Alex was nervous.

"Hello Alex." Marissa said sweetly, happy to hear the other girl's voice.

"I want to apologized for whatever Carolyn said to you today." Alex started and Marissa was glad Alex didn't know what Carolyn said to her.

"It's no problem, really. She was just curious. No harm in that." Marissa confirmed.

"Still, let me treat you to lunch to make up for it." Alex asked boldly, "As friends of course," Alex added sadly.

"Of course we can do lunch…as friends." Marissa repeated, also having a hard time saying those words. They both agreed on a time and place and hung up. Marissa leaned back on her chair and wonder if what Carolyn told her today was true. Was she lying to herself? It is easy to tell people there's nothing with Alex but it is harder to prove it to herself whenever Alex is actually around. With a loud sigh, Marissa tried to stop thinking of it…of Alex. She was happy now.

_Sometimes happiness can be mistaken for gratitude._


	8. Truth Hurts

**AN:** Hello again. Sorry it took a while to update this story. I'm not very happy with this chapter but think of it as a filler before all the fun drama actually starts. Hahaha. I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting. I hope you enjoy this update anyways. Thanks again for reading. Much love. -Sandy.

* * *

**Chap. 8- Truth Hurts**

The next day Carolyn went to school without saying a word to Alex and Alex knew to leave her daughter alone when she's in one of her mood. Alex felt bad for snapping but at the same time she needed Cara to learn that she can't go around doing whatever she pleases. On the other hand, Alex had more stressful things to worry about. Marissa. The name itself makes the heartache and the mind numb. Alex was trying really hard not to dwell on things but what can Alex do when the thought of her former lover causes her heart to skip a beat and stop beating all together. Shaking her thoughts, Alex decided to bombard herself in her work before she had to deal with reality at lunch.

At the mean time, Carolyn Kelly Phillips is making her way up the large steps of her school, the usually crowd right behind her. She was definitely is a fowl mood and didn't want to deal with anyone but she knew she will run into some problems eventually. Taking her regular spot at the outdoor quad, C spoke for the first time that morning.

"Where's Sandra?" It wasn't a curious a question or a thoughtful one either but just one of mere annoyance.

"I saw her with Klaus Grand earlier." One of her minion spoke up as this started a conversation amongst the group.

"They've been hanging out a bit much, do you reckon?" Another girl spoke curiously as they all gossip their thoughts to one another, ignoring the annoyed look C was giving rather obviously.

"Don't state something you aren't sure of." C snapped at them as they all looked at her bewildered. C did not back up her comment and the group didn't dare to ask knowing full well that their queen is not in the mood.

"There she is!" A younger member of the group pointed out as a tall blonde Sandra walked by herself across the garden. C looked up and follow the place the little girl was pointing and her eyes indeed fell upon Sandra and she could feel her annoyance rising.

"Excuse me ladies." C said politely yet sternly as to say for none of them to follow her. Strolling swiftly over to her blonde friend C planned all the things she was going to say to her. She finally reached the taller girl and cleared her throat loudly to get the other girl's attention. C witness the long silky blonde hair swing to the side as the girl turns to face her with a slight smile on her face but all thoughts of yelling at Sandra flew out of her head when that small delicate smile of hers turned into a sadden frown of disappointment.

"Hi." Was all Sandra managed to say. She was more then happy to hear the click clacking of familiar heals, knowing full well who it belongs to but the minute she saw the face that belonged to those shoes the image of her pressuring her mother the day before came rushing back.

"Hi…" Carolyn lost all the harsh remarks she was planning on saying towards Sandra but the sudden frown and cold greeting caught her off guard. "Can we talk?" C questioned which sounded more like pleading. The sudden change in Carolyn shocked even herself but there wasn't something between the two girls that she couldn't point out.

"Sure." The two girls walked in silence until they both entered a room where no one was in sight. Sandra knew what C wanted to talk about but she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Look S…" C started but was cut off.

"What happened yesterday…lets' just pretend it didn't happen okay?" Sandra didn't want to go into details about what happened and she didn't want to know more about her mother's past. Not yet anyways.

"Sorry." This shocked the both of them. Sandra would never have thought C would be the type of person who would apologize and this caused her heart to flutter just a bit for the smaller girl. "I needed to know what was going on between your mom and mine. I admit I was harsh but it needed to be done." C explained and Sandra can see how difficult it was for her to be this open to someone.

"You were out of line Carolyn." Sandra used the girl's whole name and she saw C look at her briefly before looking away.

"You don't understand." C uttered a little too harsh. Taken a back by the sudden change Sandra grabbed C by the arms and forced her to look at her.

"Then help me understand. We're friends right? Why can't you just tell me? Or am I in this friendship alone?" Sandra was fed up with C's hot and cold attitude and was stern on knowing the girl before her. Carolyn never had anyone ask her that. We're they friends? C stayed quiet for she wasn't sure what it was she was supposed to say. She wasn't sure if they were friends. To C, Sandra was always just the beautiful threat to her social throne, and nothing more. She wanted to keep her competition close to her but she never would have thought that this girl would want to be her friend, for her and not her status. "I guess…" Sandra said sadly as the silence from C had given her the answer she dreaded most. She walked away from the smaller girl, stopping before the door before, "Being on top without real friends isn't really worth it C." With that Sandra walked out the door leaving a slight confused and upset Carolyn.

Sandra was disappointed as she walked away from the room she was in with C. She walked aimlessly around campus not knowing where it is she's headed. She was trying to get C's silence out of her head. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to believe a girl like Carolyn would ever be her friend. On her walk to get away she happens to stumble upon a couple getting it on in the corner of the west wing. Taking a closer look at the male in the ordeal Sandra gasps as she recognized the tall pretty boy to be C's secret boyfriend who is not sucking face with another girl. Sandra contemplated on whether she should tell Carolyn or not and decided on the better that as a good friend, she was going to tell her. Backing stepping herself she tried to find Carolyn in the mist of students but she was nowhere to be found but luckily she found Klaus.

"Hey Klaus, have you seen C?" She asked breathlessly.

"Breathe Sandy, she's not here. She went home for the day, claiming she's feeling a little unwell." He told her, "What's the rush?" He questions her.

"Oh, uh…" Sandra wasn't sure if she should say it or not.

"It's okay, you can tell me." He announced as if he has read her mind.

"I saw Pete…" Sandra whispers so that no one was able to hear them, "About to sleep with a girl who's not C." I let out quickly hoping he had caught it. His face changed from pleasant so almost anger.

"You wanted to tell her?" He ask S.

"I was going to. Do you think I should?" Sandra doubted herself now.

"Not now. She's not in the greatest mood," He told her and Sandra frowned slightly, "Let me tell her…" He suggested.

"What?" Sandra wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

"Don't worry. I'm use to her raged outburst and trust me, we will be starting a WW3 when she finds out but I know what to do to calm her. Just relax and let me handle her…and Pete." He gritted out and Sandra couldn't help but agree. She wasn't sure what C would do when she finds out and maybe its better for Klaus to tell her since they are like brothers and sister.

"Let me know after?" Sandra asked and he nodded and was off to find Pete.

Carolyn's day was by far the worst was an understatement to say the least. She couldn't believe what had happened today. What she didn't know is that the worst isn't yet the worst.

"Rachel? Where's Alex?" C asked her maid as she tried to find a sign of her mother. She was upset with Alex but she needed someone to talk to.

"Ms. Kelly has a lunch with Ms. Cooper." Rachel announced and C couldn't help but be surprised by this. The phone rang before her thought could go any further. "Miss Phillips, it's for you." Rachel handed the phone over.

"Hello?" C said into the device.

"How's my little grandchild?" An older woman's voice asked on the other line.

"Grandma!" Carolyn shouted excitedly. "What a surprise, how can I help you?"

"I just wanted to call and check on my little one and talk to Alex. Is she there?" Her grandma asked.

"No she's out to lunch with a friend." Cara told her.

"Friend? She has those?" Her grandma joked but this hit a spot that remind C of what S said this morning.

"Yeah, Marissa Cooper. They just met again." C told her grandma.

"Marissa Cooper?" C can hear the alarmed in her voice.

"Do you know her?" C was interested now.

"Do I know her? Of course I know her!" Her grand's voice was now rising with every word. "She's the reason…" Carolyn sat and listens to the story her grandma had to tell and less then pleased of what she was hearing. Tears trickling down her beautiful face, Carolyn is being told the truth. _Or was it?_

Meanwhile at the Byblos Restaurant sat two friends who tried not to make the get together that awkward. Alex had arrived with Marissa already seated and apologized for being late.

"This is a nice place." Marissa pointed out trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, Carolyn told me about it. I don't have time to go out much." Alex explained.

"How's business?" Marissa asked.

"You should know." Alex countered but mentally slapped herself for doing so. Marissa frowned slightly but faked a smile real quick.

"Right. So…" The two girls fell into an uneasy silence.

"I'm sorry." Alex spoke up.

"For?" Marissa was a bit confused.

"For making this so awkward." Alex chuckle a bit as she took a sip of her water.

"It takes two." Marissa joined in with her own giggles.

"Ah, it is really good to see you again." Alex let out which cause Marissa to stop her laughter.

"It's good to see you too. I've missed you." Marissa said honestly, not sure if that was the right thing to say at the time. Alex smiled at this and the two girls just sat there gazing into each other's eye as if all the answers are there.

"This isn't fair." Alex let out suddenly.

"Alex…" Marissa knew exactly what it is Alex was referring to.

"No, Marissa. Please, just listen to me this time." Alex told her. "I thought this whole being friends thing will work but it obviously isn't" Alex let out as Marissa looked sad and confused, "I don't want to be your friend Marissa. I want to be your girlfriend, your lover. I want to be what we use to be." Alex confessed.

"Alex…" Marissa uttered again as she realized what Alex was doing.

"No, I can't help it Riss. I try to tell myself that it's the past and you've moved on but I can't believe that. I can't believe that our love no longer means anything to you and I can't stand here pretending to smile as you walk down the aisle to my good friend, walking away from me again. I want to be with you Marissa and I'm willing to do anything to have that chance again." Alex pleaded as Marissa had tears running down her face. Taking a hold of Marissa's hands Alex continued, "Please tell me that you want me just as much too." The pleading words were like knives cutting Marissa slowly as tears continue to roll down her cheeks. Thank heavens there were no one around to witness this.

"I'm sorry Alex…" Marissa whispered softly as she pulled away from Alex and got up to walk away, tears staining her gorgeous face.

"I'm not going to give up Marissa." Alex almost yelled causing Marissa to stop briefly before quickly rushing out to find a cab. "Not this time…"

_The truth will always be told and someone will always get hurt._


	9. Guilt&Frustrations

**AN: **I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing to this story. I know it seems like what Alex is doing is a bit rush but just go with it for now. She will feel guilty for Theo but you will see later what will happen. For most of you, yes I do like writing the S&C plot then I do malex in this story. This story is about all four of them not just Malex but forgive me I promise to write more malex in it. : I do hope you enjoy this next update. Thank you! - Sandy.

* * *

**Chap. 9- Guilt & Frustrations**

For the rest of the day Alex had a horrible feeling within her. First her lunch with Marissa didn't end too well and then she got a call from Cara's school saying her girl went home sick. Alex was worried about Cara but work was preventing her to drive home to see her daughter who she knew was anything but sick. On top of everything, her partner at the firm, Theodore, was more then please to rub his engagement to Marissa in her face. _The guy doesn't know the history between you and Marissa_. Alex had to remind herself times and times again not to shout back at her good friend that Marissa was hers and only hers. Alex is going to follow through with her journey in fighting for Marissa but still felt really horrible for doing this to her good friend and business partner. She owed so much to him but something told her that she couldn't do it again. She once gave up what she wanted for what's right and lost everything all together, and now she doesn't want to make the mistake twice. Not this time.

"Alex!" She heard her good friend call as she was heading out.

"What is it?" She replied politely as she can see that happy grin plastered on the man's face all day.

"Marissa and I are having an engagement party at my place tomorrow night and I would love it if you can attend. I'll make sure to invite some lovely ladies." He announced and winking at his last statement.

"Wouldn't dare to miss it." She told him with a smile of her own.

"Do bring Carolyn with you. I've missed that little girl." He mentioned thoughtfully.

"Just in case you haven't notice Theo, Cara isn't really that little anymore." She replied playfully, smiling at the thought of her daughter.

"I know I know. You might want to watch out for that one. I heard she's breaking hearts left and right." The man said jokingly.

"I'll make sure to have her wear warning signs. Good night Theo." She finally bid her farewell as her heart was tugged with a sense of guilt when she left the man behind. This was going to be harder then she thought.

Alex was finally on her way home with so much on her mind. A part of her thought how much easier things were before she met Marissa again yet another part of her knew that her life has more meaning with Marissa in it. Before she was able to continue her confusing thoughts about Marissa her housemaid interrupted her.

"Ms. Kelly, the Miss has locked herself in her room all day and refuses to eat…" Rachel told her softly as if frightened Cara would hear her.

"What happened?" Alex asked a little worried now.

"The Miss got a call from Grandma Phillips today and was like that after the call." Rachel explained and Alex excused herself so she can go check on her daughter.

"Cara…" Alex called out as she reached the younger girl's room. Pushing the door slightly she made her way inside the darken room. Worried, Alex flicked on the lights just to see C sitting on her bed with her legs pulled tightly against her chest, eyes red and puffy as if she had a good cry. "Oh my god, Cara are you okay?" Walking swiftly towards her daughter Alex was in full worry mode. She has never seen Cara like this before. Carolyn has always been so strong and so private about her emotions that it shocked Alex to ever see her daughter in such distress. Worst was she didn't know why.

"Why?" Was all Cara said, without meeting Alex's worried gaze. Alex was confused but placed an arm around Cara.

"Why what?" Alex spoke but her arm was roughly shaken off as C pulled away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Cara screamed, tears trickling down her pretty face once more. Alex was definitely scared at this point. "Why didn't you tell me how my mother died?" Cara spoke again but softer at the mention of her mother. Alex was completely taken aback by the question and found herself speechless. "I hate you!" She shouted and ran away.

"CARA!" Alex followed her, "Wait listen…" Alex needed to stop her.

"No! Because of you and Marissa, my mother died!" Cara shouted, unable to retain her anger and tears. Alex's heart sank at the thought. She has spent so many years blaming herself for Haylee's death but to hear her daughter say it almost killed her. Too shaken up by the thought, Alex missed Cara hurrying into the elevators, leaving her alone, once more. Alex couldn't help but let tears run down her face. She didn't know what to do but wait for her daughter to calm down. She needed to tell Marissa…

Meanwhile C was trying to get away from her home. As she mentioned Marissa Cooper her grandma had told her the story of 17 years ago between Alex, her mom and Marissa Cooper in the heat of the moment. She had always knew growing up that her mother die giving birth to her but she never knew there was such a horrific back story leading up to that moment. The one person she lived with, trusted and loved more then anyone was the reason her mother was no longer here with her. She hated it.

"Hello?" C had tried to call Pete as she got out, not knowing where else to go.

"Who is this?" a female voice replied and at once her heart sank lower then before. She couldn't believe this. It wasn't like she was in love with Pete but to know your boyfriend was cheating on you outright like that would hurt any girl.

"Tell Pete his _girlfriend_ just broke up with him." C said calmly as she had no more energy to yell and hung up before the other girl could reply. Walking towards the park C started to text Klaus, asking him to meet her at the park and bring a jacket. Finally arriving at the park, C took a seat at one of the many empty benches feeling the chills of the cold night. She let her thoughts wonder back to the old days with Alex and how things use to be so simple. She never knew her mother but with all the stories her family now has told her, her mother sounded like a nice woman. Even so, C grew to love Alex and saw her as her real mother but after tonight…after the phone call C didn't know if Alex really saw her as a daughter or if it was just guilt. Tears threaten to fall before C heard soft foot steps stop beside her.

"It's cold outside." It was Sandra who held out a coat for her.

"What are you doing here…I asked for Klaus." C shot back not wanting to see the blonde right now.

"Klaus had plans with his dad and left his phone…" Sandra explained, "I hope you don't mind me…" She said sadly as she notice the smaller girl's state.

"You can leave now." C said coldly.

"C…" Sandra wasn't about to leave the girl like that, no matter how upset she was with the girl.

"Just leave!" C's voice was louder this time causing Sandra to jump a bit. "Are you happy now?" She asked in a low voice, letting her tears slip now. "I guess karma is a bitch." C was talking to herself at this point. She couldn't face Sandra but not because the blonde was Marissa's daughter but because she has never let anyone witness her like this. All her life she has put up a brave face, an armor to protect herself from the cruel world but she has never let anyone see her with those armors off. And now she wasn't sure who would protect her.

"C, what happened?" Sandra was worried now as she bent down beside the smaller girl but the girl stayed quiet. "Please talk to me…" Sandra placed an arm around C and she was afraid C was going to shrug it off but she didn't.

"What is there to talk about?" C looked up and for the first time Sandra saw a weak, clueless girl who was hurting. Someone completely different from the everyday confident, snobby rich girl she met. Sandra was now sitting on the bench with her arm still draped over C's shoulders. "I found out that the one person I live with all my life is the reason I'm motherless, my boyfriend is or has been cheating on me and you hate me. In just one day my life has been turned upside down and shaken to death." C told her pulling away slightly. She wasn't opening up to Sandra, it was more like a confirmation of it all.

"I don't hate you." Sandra confirmed.

"Right." C looked away.

"Look at me!" Sandra demanded but C refuses to listen. "You're not motherless because as I can see Alex loves you. Pete can go screw himself because he doesn't deserve a girl like you and despite what you think I don't hate you…" Sandra reasoned with the girl.

"Why do you even care?" C was staring at Sandra now.

"Because I do! Because I care for _you. _Why is it so hard for you to understand that there are people out there that _wants_ to care for you?" Sandra tossed back, a little frustrated but what C did caused all her frustrations to jump out the window. C kissed her.


	10. Cry With Me

**AN:** Hello again. Sorry for the long wait. I want to thank everyone who is reading this and leaving such lovely comments. I hope you enjoy this next chapter for it will bring you back to the past and what happened years ago. Things with Sandra and C will be discuss in details in later chapters. This chapter is more for Alex and her daughter. : Enjoy and thanks again.

* * *

**Chap. 10- Cry With Me**

"_Because I do! Because I care for you. Why is it so hard for you to understand that there are people out there that wants to care for you?" Sandra tossed back, a little frustrated but what C did caused all her frustrations to jump out the window. C kissed her._

At that moment, Sandra had let the side that adores C to take over as she let herself get lost in the kiss. Lips brushing softly as they slowly massage their companion is a passionate dance of lust and desire. C let her tongue slide across Sandra's lips, asking for permission but that wasn't what she got. Sandra suddenly jerk away from their kiss and stood up keeping a short distance from the other girl.

"Don't say anything." C spoke before Sandra was able to say anything. "Let's just forget that happened." C said once more but didn't sound too convincing. On the other hand Sandra knew this was coming so it didn't surprise her but she was hurt nonetheless.

"What happened C?" Sandra spoke softly, trying to sound as if she wasn't affected by the sudden kiss earlier.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Cara replied just as soft as she curled herself more into the bench. Sandra just wanted to run to her and hug her tight. She wanted to comfort the girl but didn't know how without C pushing her away. However, Sandra took her chances and did what she wanted to. She walked over to the shivering girl and sat next to her. S could feel the girl tense at her action but did nothing to stop her. S then wrapped an arm around like she did earlier and to her surprise C didn't pull away. It took C a few moments to relax against Sandra but when she finally did, she broke down.

"It's okay…" S cooed, placing her other hand to stoke the crying girl's hair. Sandra and Cara sat like that for awhile or so with the sound of C's sobbing filling the cold night's air.

Back home, Marissa had came over the minute Alex had called and told her what happened. It's been a long time since Marissa have seen Alex in such distress. She remembers well the last time she saw Alex like that…it was the same reason why Carolyn is upset now. Oh how life keep going in circles.

"She said she hated me…" Alex said after sipping her tea, trying to keep a brave face.

"She doesn't mean it. She was just upset at the time." Marissa reassure her.

"I wouldn't blame her if she does." Alex replied sadly as if someone has stolen all the joy in her life.

"Just talk to her, she'll understand." Marissa uttered, trying her best not to let any tears escape at the sight of her the one person she loves in such pain. And that was the last of words spoken between the two. They just sat in silence across from each other in a dim lidded room.

Sandra had been sitting there for who knows how long holding on to Cara, comforting the smaller girl as she slowly stop her crying. C pulled away slightly when she realized what she was doing for the past hour. The sudden lost of heat from the closeness caused both girls to shiver as slight breeze blew through the cap now visible between the girls.

"Are you feeling better?" Sandra spoke up after a bit.

"Yeah." C's replied was short, "Thank you." This caused S to smile a bit.

"C, what happened tonight?" S asked, curious to what caused the normally brave girl to breakdown like that.

"I found out that Alex and your mom was the reason my mother died." C let out honestly and S was taken aback. She wasn't ready for C to actually tell her what happened but she did and the story behind it that included her mother shocked her.

"What do you mean? I though Alex was…" S was confused.

"Alex is my legal guardian after my mother died when I was born." C explained while looking at the floor, her legs still pulled up to her chest. "I got a call today from my grandma and she told me everything when I mentioned your mother's name." C let out, turning to look at Sandra now. Sandra couldn't help it but her eyes were wide unsure what to really say. Sandra never asked her mother about her past for the past was the past and she didn't need to know. It seems like the moment her mother met Alex again, everything seems to catch up to her mother. "Grand told me that at Alex and mom's engagement party your mother came back," C looked away now as tears starts to fall out once more but before C was able to finish her story the faint sound of foot steps approach them.

"Mum!" Sandra said in surprise as Marissa appeared. After the brief time with Alex, Marissa decided that the girl needed some alone time and when she arrived home, she found out that her daughter had went out. Marissa knew where her daughter could be and decided to took a chance and to her surprise, her driver took her to the place she needed to be.

"Sandra, can you get in the car and wait for me sweetie? There's something I want to tell Carolyn." Marissa told her daughter who looked back at C to make sure it was okay before she walked away hesitantly. "May I sit down?" Marissa asked an upset looking girl. C didn't reply but Marissa took a seat anyways.

"What are you doing here?" C finally spoke, the harshness clearly there.

"I want to talk to you." Marissa said simply. "I saw Alex before I came here and she believes you now hate her." Marissa let out and she could see a little reaction from C. "I know you're upset right now Carolyn about what you were told today but try and let Alex tell her side of the story before you decide anything." Marissa told her softly.

"What difference would it make?" C shot back harshly.

"More then you think." Marissa replied just as calmly. "Alex loves you, don't ever doubt that." Marissa added.

"Aren't you going to tell me your story?" Cara asked not really sure if she wanted to listen to it.

"Would you listen if I did?" Marissa answered.

"Try me." C decided she wanted to know.

"What do you want to know?" Marissa was ready to talk to the younger girl.

"Were you there the day my mother died?" Cara cut to the chase.

"Yes." Marissa replied sadly.

"Why did you come back? Why did you leave Alex but come back to ruin what she had with mom?" Cara asked and every word was like a knife cutting into Marissa.

"I didn't want to." Marissa let out sadly.

"Then why did you!" Cara stood up from where she was, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "If you didn't come back my mother wouldn't have died!" Cara shouted and every word had an affect on Marissa. Marissa knew this was true. She knew that without the presence that day, Haylee would have still been alive.

"I'm sorry." Marissa let out. "Blame me all you want because I deserve it but let Alex explain before you walk out on her. She needs you." Marissa stood up and walked away, "I called a car for you. Go home and talk to her. You owe her that much." Marissa finished before leaving the upset girl.

Cara stood there for the longest time, tears still flowing down her now rose cheeks, debating on whether or not she wanted to go home. Marissa was right, she needed to hear what Alex had to say but she wasn't sure we could handle it. After everything tonight, she doesn't know if she could still keep up her daily façade. But instead of letting her head keep debating on the pros and cons, she let her heart decide and it wanted its mother. The one that was with her all those years.

"Cara!" Alex said, surprised when she saw her little girl walked into the room. Alex was hesitant on whether she should hug the girl or not and decided that it was best not to. Not yet.

"What happened 17 years ago Alex?" C spoke up once she was brave enough. "I want you to tell me it wasn't your fault." C commanded.

"Then I would be lying to you." Alex said honestly

"Then tell me the truth." C was ready to listen. She was ready to face what was hidden from her all these years.

"What do you want to know?" Alex asked and C noticed how much she sounded like Marissa when she asked her that question earlier.

"Everything. Everything between you, mom and Marissa." C demanded and Alex obliged.

"Marissa and I met way before I met your mother." Alex started, "When our relationship ended I was so devastated I moved away from her and it was then that I met Haylee, your mom. Your mom helped me through the depression I was going through and she made me happy…" Alex was having a hard time reliving things.

"But you still loved Marissa." C interjected.

"I did but I was trying to forget and I knew I would eventually be able to love your mother the way I loved Marissa." Alex told her, "That was until Haylee wanted to go on a trip to Newport." Alex let out.

"Where grandma lives." C pointed out, "So did Marissa." C concluded.

"When I saw Marissa again all those feelings I tried leaving behind came rushing back." Alex was getting emotional.

"So you cheated on mom." C said with such disgusted.

"I didn't no matter how much I wanted to be with Marissa. Marissa wouldn't let me." Alex told her and she could see the change in Cara. "I caused Haylee so much pain that to this very day I am not able to forgive myself." Alex was crying now, she was reliving that horrible day when Haylee told her what happened.

"What happened?" Cara wanted to know.

"Because I was stupid and only cared about my own needs I neglected hers and she was hurt and taken advantage of." Alex spoke quietly hoping Cara would get the meaning without her having to say it out right. By the looks of it, it seems like Cara got the message loud and clear. Cara's tears started spilling out of her eyes rapidly as she realized the situation.

"No…" Alex wanted to hug the girl but Cara didn't let her, "Then what happen?"

"She left me. She didn't want to ever see me again and that's when she turned to Marissa." Alex told her, sadness and guilt shown in her eyes. "Marissa and I did get back together briefly before everything became crazy. I found out that Marissa and Haylee became good friends and that Haylee was keeping a huge secret from me." Alex continued.

"Me." Cara confirmed as Alex nodded.

"Yes. The night Marissa told me about you I knew I had to be there. I knew Haylee needed me." Alex told her. "Marissa understood and left Newport and moved to New York. I stayed with Haylee and I even purposed." Alex continued telling the story but got up to go get something in her study. She came back with a piece of paper in hand. "The day of our engagement party, Haylee left me this letter and left. That's when she was in a car accident where she had you and left us forever." Alex was openly crying at the memory as she gave C the letter from Haylee years ago. Cara was hesitant in reading it and decided she needed to.

_Alex,_

_I'm siting here thinking of reasons why I should just stop this letter, go outside right now and enjoy this party with you. I can name for you several but I won't. I can't. This was a mistake from the beginning Alex and we both knew it. Despite all the effort on my part to push you away, I couldn't. I used your guilt to keep you close to me. It was wrong but I needed you. Or so I thought. I'm not the one who needs you Alex. Marissa needs you and you need her. I see the way you look when you think of her and I just wish sometimes it's me you were thinking of. I don't blame you for anything anymore, I never did. Please forgive me for I'm trying to do the right thing and that's you and Marissa. Don't take this as me leaving you Alex cause I'm not. I'll never leave you. Take this as me letting you go. _

_goodbye,_

_Hays._

Cara was crying now as she finishes the letter. She couldn't believe everything Alex has told her about their lives.

"Was Marissa there that day?" Cara wanted to know if her grandmother's words were right.

"Yes. She came back not knowing that your mom and I were getting married. She didn't even know she was going to our engagement until she got there. Her best friend, Summer tricked her into coming and the minute she saw me she ran away. If you want someone to blame for your mom's death, blame me." Alex let out.

"So all these years taking care of me are out of guilt?" Cara brought up the one thing that was bugging her.

"No!" Alex replied quickly. "I love you as if you were my own daughter. You _are_ my daughter and nothing will change how much I love you…" Alex said sincerely as she stood up tears still streaming down her face, "I know you must really hate me now but I just want you to know that you're my little girl and will always be…biological or not." Alex let out as she walked slowly away from the younger girl.

"I don't hate you." Cara said suddenly causing Alex to stop and turn around to see her girl crying just like she is. "I love you mom." She finished.

_Truth hurts sometimes but its what the truth brings that allows for a new beginning._


End file.
